


Soulmates Thread

by chelsea_chee



Series: Magic in the Real World AU [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Female Reader, Heartbreak, Long Distance Relationship, Magic, Previous Relationship, Smut, magic in the real world, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_chee/pseuds/chelsea_chee
Summary: “It seems like you might be looking for this? It’s called a soulmates thread,” she said, grabbing the end piece and pulling it out, the spool turning with a creak. She held it between both of her index fingers and thumbs, twisting it softly in her grasp. “You tie it around your left ring finger right before bed, and when you wake up, the other end will be tied around your soulmate’s. You simply just need to follow the string to them.”JackxReader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _I have no idea how long this is going to be – I’m assuming not too long (probably three), as the chapters are going to be giagantanormous. Anyways, this idea came from an ASMR I was watching (yeah wow so great), and I was just gonna leave it as a brain dump but decided to turn it into something useful._  
>  **   
>  **  
> _Yes, there will be smut eventually._  
>  **

#  ** Chapter 1 **

You were tired of being single.

That was the gist of it, as to why you decided to humor your best friend’s suggestion. _Why don’t you go to a witch’s shop then, if you’re so lonely. I’m sure they would have something for you_ is what they said to you after a late-night session of lament on your end. You weren’t against the idea of magic on your end, but, I mean, come on. Really? Did your friend think you were stupid? Stuff like that sounds nice – all that stuff about spirits and chakras and energy… it interested you but you wouldn’t dedicate your life to it. And you REALLY didn’t want to rely on it for a relationship when you had bars to go, and online match matching to try…

Okay, maybe you really were desperate enough to hear your friend out.

 _It’s just a rumor, but I heard you get to it through abandoned buildings. You just gotta believe it’s on the other side when you open the door._ That’s what they told you; it sounded like something straight out of a fairytale. And yet, the curiosity nagged at the back of your head, like a pimple you just have to pick at, so when you were driving through downtown to meet your friend for lunch, and saw an old decrepit building, you were stopping before your mind could even register what had happened.

“This is dumb. This is stupid,” you were telling yourself, your grip tight on the wheel as you stared at the building in front of you. The windows were boarded up crisscross, the windows painted black in the hopes that no one would come by and smash them. The paint on the door was peeling and you could see the dust on the bricks even from your car. You felt your stomach start to twist, and you blamed it on the lack of food. It was lunchtime, but you were in the old part of downtown, with many abandoned buildings, so there were no people walking about, just a few cars driving down the street periodically. You were right here, and you could feel the premonition of guilt start to creep up on you just thinking about driving away and not bothering to check to see if your friend was just pulling your leg or not.

With a grunt, you turned your car off, swinging the door open and sliding out, locking it shut behind you. You quickly marched up to the building, your head constantly looking around to make sure nobody was around. If someone saw you creeping, trying to break into an empty building, you’re pretty sure you would die of embarrassment before the cops tackled you. “Okay, just gotta believe…” you told yourself as you stepped up the few steps into the alcove, staring at the rusty knob. You cringed. You really didn’t want to touch it, who knows what else is on it?! This could be a hobo’s pee spot for all you know!

Okay, just suck it up, you told yourself, closing your eyes as you imagined what a witch’s shop would typically look like. All dark and gloomy, with mysterious things floating in jars. A crow in a cage and a really old hag with a long crooked wart-covered nose. Your hand fumbled for the knob, you cracking one eye open as you grasped it with your fingers and tugged.

No movement.

You snatched your hand away like the door had shocked you, quickly stumbling down the steps as you saw a car rumble past, hoping it didn’t see you acting like a complete idiot trying to open that door. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment, making your ears grow hot, as you stomped your way back to your car. Your friend sure got a kick out of it when you told them, though. _Oh my God, you actually tried it?!_ They laughed, almost doubling over. You gritted your teeth, yelling at them that they were the ones to suggest it. _Well, of course it wasn’t going to work with a half-assed attempt like that. If that was the case, more people would be able to get to it. You got to really **believe** that it’s true, or else it’s not going to work._

You weren’t sure if you believed you wanted to be their best friend, you told them, only to have the both of you start laughing.

\- - -

A month later, you decided to try again.

It was the same building (you felt it appropriate to try your foolishness on the same place), and it was a Saturday, which meant there really wouldn’t be anyone around, which left you safe to appear like a hooligan. Stepping out of the car, you decided to bring your bag with you this time, wrapping it across your shoulder. Walking back up the steps, you tried to ease your nerves. You really, truly, wanted this to work. You were tired of coming home to an empty apartment, tired of seeing all your friends in happy relationships, getting married. You desperately wanted someone to share memories with, to share hopes and dreams with. You were starved for the intimacy of a lover. You’ve had a few relationships in the past, but they never seemed to go anywhere. You didn’t seem to attract a crowd that wanted a lasting relationship. So, if magic was the way to get you somebody, then damn it you were gonna believe til your heart’s content!

You manhandled the round knob, and your heart lurched in your throat when it actually turned.

You pushed the door open some, it sliding open with a creak like it hasn’t opened in twenty years. Looking around you, you decided you better hurry up and get inside. You had no idea if people that were just bystanders would be able to see inside, or even see you walking in. You had no idea how this magic shit might work.

You darted in and shut the door behind you, before your eyes actually adjust to the scene. Your imagination was partly right. It was slightly darker than how a normal store would look, but you didn’t expect for sunlight to be streaming in through the cracks of the boards on the windows. You guessed it was just tinted glass now more than it being painted like you thought before. The natural light of the sun made the place look… cozy. Peaceful, almost, with a smell of that of an inside garden. There were a lot of shelves, most of them filled with books, and a few with vitals of different colored liquid. You didn’t see any floating eyeballs or any of the sort, which was nice, but you also didn’t see any witch. Was this just a ‘come-and-go’ type of store, where you just grabbed what you needed?

“Oh. Hello. You must be new here,” a soft voice spoke to you, your head glancing over to the right, where a counter was. A girl looking to be about your age was standing behind the counter, her light blonde hair barely reaching her shoulders. She didn’t really look to be a witch, though you guess you shouldn’t judge how witches should look based on Halloween movies.

“Uh, hi,” you said, awkwardly moving forward towards the counter, keeping an eye out to make sure nothing jumped out at you or, more importantly, you didn’t run into anything. It seemed like the more you walked into the store, the more things that started to appear. You reached the counter, her brown eyes shining as she smiled at you. “I’m, uh, not really sure what to do,” you told her honestly, hoping maybe she could give you some guidance.

“Yes, I can tell. We don’t normally get non-magics,” she said, and you nodded your head.

“So, is there like, a magical world and a human one?” you asked, your body feeling numb. Maybe it was the fact that it was so much information to take it, you were shocked.

She hummed. “Mmm, no not really. It’s more like ‘hiding in plain sight’. That sort of thing.”

“Oh,” you said, starting to mentally question all the people you’ve ever met in your life, and if they were really human. Wait… are YOU even human?! Geeze, let’s not get so meta yet.

“But, before getting to what you’re here for, do you have payment?” she asked, knocking you out of your inner inception. You nodded your head, but when you started to pull out bills she stopped you. “I’m sorry, but cash doesn’t work here. We work by trading.”

Oh. Well shit. The thought never even crossed your mind that you couldn’t pay with cash. “Like what trading?” you asked, even though you feared you already knew the answer.

“Magical items for magical items.” she said, the sickly sweet smile still on her face. You wondered if that was default or if maybe it was due to a spell.

“But I uh… I don’t know anybody magical,” you said, your heart now falling into your stomach. That feeling of being so close, yet so far. Like your fingertips barely touching a key you need through bars.

“You could and just not know it. Think of something you have that you’ve never seen anyone else have. More than likely, it could be magic.”

You sighed, understanding. “Well, if I find something, I guess I’ll be back.”

She smiled even wider, (if that was possible) her eyes crinkling closed in joy. “I can’t wait.”

\- - -

After that meeting, you kinda forgot about searching for something for a while. You didn’t really have anything unique or interesting at your place, most of your items store-bought. So you put it on the backburner while you continued doing your job. It wasn’t until a few weeks later, when you were visiting your parent’s house, when you noticed something. You remembered one of your mom’s friends brought it back from one of their trips: a whole bunch of round pebbles. The friend said a native gave the shiny rocks to them, stating that they could only be found there. And you pretty much believed it. They looked like pebbles; they were about the same size, but they didn’t look like any you’ve ever seen in a gardening store. The colors seemed almost to change at will, reflecting different colors as the sun rises and sets, as it changed from night to day. It was interesting and you always thought of it as a trick of the light, but now you weren’t so sure anymore.

“Mom, can I have some of these?” you asked, pointing to the basket she had placed them in. Of course your mother agreed, giving you a leather bag to place them in, knotting the pull strings closed. You weren’t sure if these things would even be worth anything, but you’ve never seen anything like it before, so why the hell not.

The next day you headed back into the shop, only hesitating for a moment to focus yourself before trying to open the door. The same witch – supposing she is one – was at the counter, this time flipping through some sort of giant book laying open. “You’re back,” she said softly with a smile, proceeding to close the door and put it away under the counter.

“Hi. Yeah, I am. Um, I brought something. I don’t know if it’s magical or worth anything, but I figured it was worth a shot.” She smiled at you, gesturing for you to come forward, your feet gently scuffing against the hardwood floor before you realized it and stopped it, picking your feet up rightly. “Uh, here,” you said, pulling your bag around to the front, unzipping it and pulling out the leather pouch, placing it on the counter. The pebble-like things clinked against one another as you set it down.

The woman gently grabbed the bag, loosening up the strings, her eyebrows shooting straight up once she was able to stare inside. “These are –“ She paused, looking at you for some sort of explanation. All you could offer her was a shrug. She reached in and grabbed one, pulling out the pebble as it radiated from red to orange to yellow, like a sunrise. “Crystallized prism orbs. Where did you find them?” Her voice took on a tone you hadn’t heard before; it was urgent and… surprised.

“My mom’s friend brought them back as a present to her...” you stumbled out, only feeling more confused when she started to chuckle to herself.

“These are extremely rare and valuable. One of these –“ she held up the one between her thumb and index finger for emphasis, “- is enough to buy everything in here, and you have a whole BAG full.”

Now you know why it looked like her eyebrows were trying to leave her face, because you’re pretty sure yours are doing the same thing. “… What?” was all you were able to come up with, the elated feeling in your chest bubbling forth like a geyser.

“This is more than enough payment for whatever you’re trying to get; what can I help you with?” she asked, pushing the bag back to you as she held onto the one orb. You grabbed it numbly, still feeling stunned about the whole thing, barely remembering placing it back into the bag, only the weight of it letting you know it was there.

“I’m, uh, looking for something to help me find a relationship,” you said, shuffling your weight from one side to the other. You’re sure she’s probably has heard this a million times before but it still didn’t make it any less awkward for it to say it. She grinned widely, her eyes lighting up. She moved to the side, so you were able to see the wall behind her. On it hung a giant spool, with some sort of red string.

“It seems like you might be looking for this? It’s called a soulmates thread,” she said, grabbing the end piece and pulling it out, the spool turning with a creak. She held it between both of her index fingers and thumbs, twisting it softly in her grasp. “You tie it around your left ring finger right before bed, and when you wake up, the other end will be tied around your soulmate’s. You simply just need to follow the string to them.”

You blinked, feeling like someone told you you just won a million dollars. It couldn’t really be that simple… _could it?!_ “Of course, your soulmate could be across the world… or in the house next door.” She shrugged. “There’s no way to tell, but once you find them, you’ll know they’re the one.” She smiled, the feeling contagious on your own face.

“But, what if they’re already in a relationship?” you asked, expressing the feeling of the lump in your throat. You had only dated men previously, but you were open to all genders, so if your soulmate happened to a woman, you didn’t necessarily mind. If what she said was true, you would love your soulmate indefinitely once you found them. The thought was still scary though; you wouldn’t want them to necessarily leave their loved one just because a random girl walked into their life and claimed to be their soulmate.

“That’s true, they could be. Again, you won’t know until you find them. But if they are, once the two of you meet, they’ll know instantly that the person that they’re with is not the person they are meant to be with forever.” Her smile changed, eyebrows pulling together. It was a sad smile, trying to comfort your mind. “It’s a hard decision, I know. But the soulmates thread won’t work until you tie it around your finger. Until then, it’s just a piece of silk string.”

You nodded your head, trying to process all the information she told you. “I’ll take it,” you said, still nodding your head, watching as she grinned, pulling a pair of scissors from beneath the counter and cutting the string that she had previously pulled out. The snip seemed to echo around you, despite the room being crowded. She reached for your hand, her fingers soft and gentle as she uncurled your hand, placing the curled red silk in your palm. It was soft and cold, sending goosebumps up your arm and a chill down your spine. The thought of finding your soulmate so easy… was just resting in the palm of your hand.

“Is there anything else you want? The orb will still pay for quite a lot,” she asked and you shook your head. Although you figured it would be interesting to look around and see what else is held in a witch’s shop, you were feeling overwhelmed and just wanted to go home and debate on if you even wanted to use the soulmates thread.

“Can I create like a tab of sorts?” you asked, the blonde eagerly nodding her head.

“Sure!” she said, leaning down to dig under the counter before pulling up what looked like to be a powder foundation container. However, when she unscrewed the cap, the power was this light lavender color. She quietly grabbed a pinch and sprinkled it on the counter in a rectangle. “Now we just need some of your DNA.”

Your heart thumped heavy in your chest, subconsciously pulling your hands closer to you. It didn’t go unnoticed by the witch’s, who laughed, the sound tinkling like a wind chime. “I don’t need any blood. Just lick your finger and place it in the rectangle. Saliva contains DNA too and it’s a lot easier to get.”

_Oh._

Feeling pretty stupid now, with your cheeks pink, you stuck your index in your finger, letting your tongue swipe around it before pulling it out, making sure you didn’t leave a string of saliva coming with it. You already felt dumb enough and didn’t want to appear more like an idiot. You placed the tip of your finger in the center of the powder, and jumped when the powder disappeared, a pale manila parchment in its place. At the top was your name written in a beautiful calligraphy with a line drawn underneath it, listing what you bought and what you payed for it with. At the bottom listed how much was left, and though you didn’t know the currency, it seemed like a lot, so you wisely kept your mouth shut.

The witch grabbed the paper, rolling it up and placing a rubber band around it. “There you go, safe and sound. Anytime you want to come back… Oh! Wait a minute.” She quickly scurried down the length of the counter, toward the back of the shop. A few moments later, she came back, holding what looked to be like a coin double the size of a silver dollar. “I want to give you this, just as extra for your considerate payment.” She held her hand out for you to take it, your fingers touching the cool, raised metal. You flipped it over in your grasp, looking at the intricate designs on it. It didn’t seem to be any sort of thing or pattern, just swirls and curves and edges all connecting and disconnecting together.

“It’s a talisman. Keep this on your person, and you’ll be able to see those magical beings and things that are normally hidden. That way you don’t have to rely on rumors.” She winked, causing you to chuckle, looking at the talisman before placing it in your back pocket. You thanked her again, clutching the silk tight in your fist as you walked out, hearing the bell jingle that you didn’t remembering ever hearing before.

\- - -

Life with the talisman wasn’t too different from normal life. Sometimes you saw creatures that weren’t really human driving cars; other times you saw shops you didn’t quite remember ever seeing before, despite growing up here your whole life. But you still hadn’t tied to string around your finger yet. In fact, it was just sitting on your bedside table, collecting dust. Because you were scared. Nervous. Plus, you still had work and if your soulmate was in another country, you would need time off and you didn’t know how much time off you would need… a few days? A week? A month? Everything was so up in the air, and being an adult didn’t grant you the luxury of just quitting (plus you liked your career).

You also needed a passport, just in case, and those took a good few months, but even though yours had come in the mail a few weeks ago, you were still holding onto that excuse. It just didn’t feel… _right_. But as the days went by, you wondered if the time would ever feel “right”. Hell, that’s part of the journey to find love, right? Being scared and taking that jump; if you wait until the time is right, then that time will never come. You’ll just keep making excuses for yourself, because you’re scared of the unknown and what it holds.

“Okay,” you told yourself, taking a few deep breaths. You were going to do it. It was now or never. You had a bank of personal leave and sick days stocked up that amounted to about two weeks; you were going to use them all and hope to God it would be enough. You asked your employer when the best time would be for you to take your vacation, and their response had your joyful. Apparently, this time of the year was alright to take a break, due to not needing as many people on staff. So they said whenever you decided.

And you decided for it to start right then and there.

You went home, stomach full of butterflies; you couldn’t even eat dinner, you were so nervous. You stared at the string on your bedside table, before shakily reaching out and grabbing at it, sloppily tying it around your left ring finger with only your right hand. You even managed to make a sloppily-shaped bow!

You laid down and tried to go to sleep, but your racing mind and empty stomach made it impossible. You had packed a small backpack with a few essentials like a change of clothes and toiletries. You had your passport laying on top of that, along with your wallet carrying your credit card and a few hundreds, just in case you needed to exchange currency. You had quite a good amount in your savings due to your average-pay in salary. You also didn’t buy too many luxuries for yourself, besides a few video games, books, and music here and there, and a few nights out with your friends every couple of months. You also had your magical pouch full of those orb-like things, just in case you needed to do something else magical and needed to pay for it. You knew you were prepared, and you felt prepared, but your mind couldn’t help but wander as to who your soulmate was, or what they looked like!

Were they male or female? Were they in the process of changing genders? Did they have tattoos or piercings or a crazy hair color? Were they in jail?... Oh God, what if your soulmate was a serial killer?! You tried to ration with yourself, and say that if you were destined to be with a murderer, then they couldn’t be all bad, but your mind just flipped it over and said that maybe YOU were a bad person too!

What if they were really old and about to die? You didn’t know how that would affect you: finding your soulmate just in time to lose them. You didn’t want to think about it. What if your soulmate wasn’t even born yet, and it just led you to who its soon-to-be mother was, thinking that it was her all along and not her kid. That would be some real, fucked-up Twilight shit, right there.

You thought about what would happen if you just untied the string, but you didn’t dare chance it, knowing that there might be some bad voodoo-like curse magic on that. It could make it to where you NEVER find your soulmate, and that thought was more fearful to you than actually finding them.

Eventually, sleep seemed to overtake your paranoid mind, as the next thing you realized, you were waking up to sunlight hitting you in the face through the blinds. You moved to rub at your eyes, when you felt something tug on your right finger, and you froze, your heart thumping wildly in your chest. You blinked away the blurry vision to see that the silk was still tied around your finger, but the end of it had expanded and was pulled taunt, heading straight out one of your apartment walls. You guessed magical objects didn’t have to apply to the same physics as you.

You crooked your ring finger some, seeing how much give it gave you. It wasn’t a lot and every-so often, the string would bob of its own accord, most likely the person attached to the other end doing so. Just thinking about that made your palms sweaty. You decided not to waste any more time, jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. You made yourself a quick breakfast of toast, swiping on some peanut butter for protein and basically scarfing it down without even really tasting it. You brushed your teeth, making sure there were no crumbs or stinky breath (hey, you wanted to look good for your soulmate) before heading out the door, locking it behind you and pacing quickly to your car. You really hoped no one could see the string, because you didn’t want to answer a lot – or any – questions about it.

Once you got situated in the car, you realized that tracking down your soulmate was going to be more difficult than you thought. You noticed that the thread makes the straightest and quickest path to your soulmate. This includes going through buildings and places you probably shouldn’t drive through. So you had to navigate carefully, trying to pre-determine which direction you were trying to head. Eventually, (through much headache) your path seemed to take you to the airport. You gasped, almost elated to see that you would be traveling somewhere; you would have never met your soulmate without this otherwise! You parked in the short-term parking lot, making sure your car was locked before heading inside.

Almost immediately once the door closed behind you, you felt the loom of disappointment. It was then you realized… _how am I supposed to figure out where I’m going?_ Your thread just pointed in a straight direction, but there were a million cities, hundreds of countries in that same direction. You felt your throat start to close up, biting on your lower lip. You’re so close, but you could feel defeat settling in like an old friend. As you glanced around at the different airplane companies, you seemed to notice a station that was always empty suddenly now with a line. There was no company logo on the wall behind them, and as you reached into your pocket to feel the talisman there, you knew it had to be magical. If they couldn’t help you, no one could, right?

Looking around, you quickly and quietly shuffled yourself over into the line, hoping that once you entered it, there was some sort of magical barrier that kept you from looking like a crazy person standing in an imaginary line by yourself. There was just one other person in front of you, what looked to be like a business-man of sorts from your limited vision behind him. He and the attendant were mumbling to one another, so you couldn’t quite hear what they were saying – plus that’s just rude. It sounded like he was thanking her, and as he turned to leave you could see where his nose and mouth would be there was a trunk and jowls, almost like an elephant and a bulldog combined. He must have noticed your saucer plate eyes, for when you blinked his face was back to normal, a similar expression mirrored on his own face. He quickly shuffled on his way, and you stepped forward, the attendant behind the counter wearing a teal outfit, her hair the same color.

“Wow, a real human in my line! You must have a magical talisman then, huh?” she chirped in a sickly sweet voice, her own human eyes closed, but every time you blink or glanced somewhere new, there were eyes appearing all over her face and neck. It made you slightly nauseous, as it was constantly changing like a kaleidoscope that you just had to learn to ignore. You nodded your head in agreement, deciding just to keep your eyes down on the counter for now. You wondered how many magical beings were in high political positions, if there was even a section for them to buy airline tickets!

“Um, I need a plane ticket, but I don’t exactly know to where…” you started off, lifting up your hand to show her the red silk. She gasped, a smile on her face, clasping her hands up on her cheeks.

“Oh, how sweet! A soulmates thread! You know, I met my own beloved that way; he was working in the diner just across from where I lived. How funny!” You chuckled lightly, wishing yours was just as close. “Aah, but no worries. I can see now why you decided to join this line. Here,” she said, pulling something out on the counter. It looked like a microscope, but the eyepiece that you would look into was just pitch black, the top covered. “Place your finger in here, and it’ll show us _exactly_ where you need to go!”

The top looked solid but you shrugged; your world was getting turned upside-down a little bit at a time, so you needed to start being more open-minded about things. You went to place your ring finger in the cylinder, realizing that the piece at the top was not solid like you originally thought but squishy like you were putting it in slime. You pushed it down until it covered the little bow you made, before the base of the microscope-like thing started to beep and boop. Lights flashed on it for a little bit until a ‘ding!’ was finally heard, and the attendant instructing that you could remove your finger. Doing so left no slimy residue on your finger but it did feel a little tingly. “Hmm… looks like you’re going to England! Brighton, to be exact.” She said, before looking – ah, “looking” at you, five pairs of eyes staring at you. “Are you wanting to get a flight right now?”

England?! Brighton?! Your soulmate was British?! You didn’t know what to think, and the thought of you two stereotypically drinking tea and eating crumpets with the Queen made you laugh. “Um, yeah, I’d like to leave as soon as possible. I’m parked in short-term though…” You could go out and move your car, because paying a double fee would be tedious. She waved her hand to shush you, while simultaneously taking your payment of the prism orb, her face not changing but some of her eyes did appear to grow a bit wider.

“Not a problem. I’ll print off a receipt with your tickets. Just head to the empty lane when you leave; we’ll take care of you there.” She gave you a wink (you think?) when she said “we”, so you could only assume she meant another magical being. Well, as least they’re even accommodating to finding your soulmate, more so than the human flight attendant would have been. “Aaaaaand here you go dear! You flight leaves in about thirty minutes so best hurry up through security.”

She handed you your papers, and you thanked her graciously, before practically bounding up the escalator, not wanting to miss your flight. Security wasn’t too bad, and once you were seated on the plane, you actually decided to look at your tickets. Your hometown didn’t connect directly to a company that flew cross countries, so you had to make a connecting flight in a bigger city close by, and then you would be flying into Brighton directly! Your first flight was only about an hour, and you were too excited staring out the window to really bother with anything else. You loved the takeoff portion of flying; it always thrilled you and gave you an adrenaline rush.

You had a layover of about an hour, so you grabbed some lunch and some Starbucks, having them check over your passport before boarding your flight. Thankfully, you were seated by the window, but now you had to figure out how to kill ten hours. A man sat next to you, and you could see out of the corner of your eyes that he had an extra set of arms, like the Pokémon Machamp. You wondered if others could see his extra arms too, or if it was just because you have the talisman. You also wondered that if people could even see him at all, and if they couldn’t, did they mean that it just looked like the seat next to you was empty? Oh God, does that mean all those times you’ve flown with an empty seat next to you, and you lay your legs across it?... You shuddered, and sent a mentally apology to any creatures that might have ever become your personal footrest.

“A soulmates thread…” he grumbled out, breaking you free from your mind questioning, turning your head to look at him. He had a kind smile upon his face. “I remember the day I set out to find my own… she was working as a waitress in Chicago. Without that thread, I would have never found her otherwise!” With his accent, you realized that he must be European. You explained where you were coming from, and where you were headed. He grinned warmly at you. “Aah, so you’re in the same position as me. Your life will never be the same after you meet them. I guarantee you.” You didn’t have to try and pretend to agree with that statement; you knew after meeting whoever they were, your life would be forever changed.

\- - -

You spent most of the ten hours either watching YouTube videos (yay, free Internet on the plane!) or sleeping. However, your long journey seemed to finally be coming to an end. Time travel was a bitch, and you felt confused about what time and day it was; you just knew it was still daytime. You were thankful for that; you didn't necessarily want to be traveling around a foreign place by yourself at night. Leaving the plane took a while but you finally made it off and out of the terminal. You stopped at customs to exchange your currency, but now you seemed to be stuck. Sure, you were in the city that housed your soulmate, but how would you find them now? You cringed at the amount of money you would rack up paying a taxi driver to zig-zag you all across town because your soulmates thread refuses to follow the laws of physics. And speaking of the string, the pull on it was painful now, almost like it was ripping your finger from its socket. You could only assume it was acting like that because you were closer now than ever before, but you desperately wished for it to stop.

Heading out of the airport, you nervously skimmed the taxis, before noticing a van in one of the far lanes, someone leaning against the side of it, smoking a cigarette. Their figure didn’t appear to be human, and so with high hopes you trudged over towards them. As you got closer, you could see that they had the build of a man, bald-headed with what appeared to be fish fins along the top sides of his head. He exhaled his puff, the smoke wafting out not from his mouth, but from slits on the sides of his throat. “What can I do for ya, kid?” he asked, and you simply held up your hand, the other one gripping it nervously as there was a strong bob like someone was tugging on the other end. The fish-man’s bushy mustache twitched with a gleam. “Aah, ol’ soulmates thread ya got there, ‘ave ya?” He snuffed his cigarette out into the palm of his head, before gesturing for you to enter the passenger’s seat.

You climbed in, placing you backpack on the floorboards, as he climbed into his side and started the car. “Place ‘ere finger there, lil miss.” His voice gurgled like he was drinking saltwater, pointing to a contraption seated next to his GPS. You recognized the shape as the same thing you used back at the airport. Placing your finger into the slime, you watched with awe as the GPS immediately pin pointed the house of your soulmate! You pulled your finger out when you heard the familiar ‘ding!’, unable to help the grin that was plastered onto your face. “Excitin, ain’t it?” he asked, and you smiled at him. He must get a lot of people like you, those on the hunt for their soulmate. Maybe he lives for this, seeing their faces light up when the GPS show exactly where they are. It was exciting, and the nervous butterflies didn’t seem so bad anymore.

It took about a half hour, and with the closer your little icon ticked on the screen, the more your feet bounced. You were thrilled, but also scared. What should you say? Will something just come to you? What if they’re not home? What if someone else answers the door first? All these thoughts were floating through your mind but you tried to stay positive, tried to stay upbeat. This was exciting, this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You can’t let your own pessimism ruin this – you won’t!

Finally, the van slowed to a stop in front of a little townhome. “’Ere we are,” he announced, and you quickly thanked and paid him, your stomach doing flips as you left the van. You watched it drive off before carefully crossing the street, slowly walking up to the door. You wrung your hand nervously together in front of you, keeping hold of your left hand. You were afraid if you let go of it, it would fly out and slam against the door, the pull on it was so strong.

Here we go, you told yourself, taking a quick breath before ringing the doorbell. The silence on the other end killed you, shifting your weigh from side-to-side before you could hear the locks turning. This was it, this was the moment of truth! You were about to meet your soulmate, the person you will spend forever with!

The door opened to reveal a young woman about your age, with short brown hair lightly crimped at the ends, and big hazel eyes. “I’m sorry, but can you please not bother Sean and me? We like our privacy…” she started to say, but then stopped, most notably due to your shocked facial expression.

You recognized this woman.

You quickly glanced down at her hands which were gripping the doorframe. No red string. You looked back up to see that she had been looking at your own hands, before moving her face back up to your own with some sort of unreadable expression in her eyes. Could she see the string?

Before you could even ask, she quickly whipped her head behind her, you following the vision to see none other than Jacksepticeye standing in the threshold of the hallway, a mixture of shock and horror on his face, left arm extended to show a red thread tied around his left ring finger, a perfectly lop-sided bow at the end, mirroring your own crude craftsmanship.

_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _This chapter is going to be filled with a lot of drama and angst, so just a forewarning about that._  
>  **

#  **Chapter 2**

 

Both of them visibly jumped, and that’s when you realized that you had just said that out loud. Great, their first impression of you is that you’re a cursing sailor. You felt the burn of hot shame start to swell up inside you, making it hard for you to swallow. “I-I’m sorry,” you immediately apologized, starting to back away from the door. “I didn’t realize it would lead me here, so I’ll just go.” Every time you breathed, it felt like a pick was stabbing you, because you knew you were purposefully backing away from your soulmate. Oh… out of anybody in the world it could have possibly been, it had to have been Jack. You watched him on YouTube, and, yeah, you considered yourself a fan. You thought he was attractive, but you also saw how cute he and Signe were together. Never in a million years did you think you were destined to be with him…

“Wait!” a voice called, and you realized it was Jack that had said it. Your heart flipped in your chest, feeling like it was going to break out of your ribcage and fly over to Jack. Signe seemed incredulous, her head turned towards Jack. “Don’t go. I mean, you’re the cause of this, aren’t ya?” He held up his left hand before suddenly tugging it closer to his body. The string jolted and you stumbled forward, trying not to land face-first on the concrete. Jack’s face seemed to immediately twist into pain. “Shite, I’m sorry.” He took a half-step forward, before glancing over at Signe and stepping back. It seemed they were communicating without speaking, but you didn’t need to hear it to know that this string was already causing a rift between them.

“Yes, this is my fault,” you said, breaking the tension between them as they both turned to stare at you again. “I can explain everything if you’d like.”

The two shared another hesitant glance, before Signe opened the door wider to allow you access inside. You walked in, concentrating on your footsteps as you did so. Your body wanted nothing more than to just run into Jack’s arms and crush your body against his, but that was wrong. Oh God, this was all just so wrong. You had hoped your soulmate wouldn’t be in a relationship with somebody else, but now having it all unfold in front of you felt ten times worse than anything you imagined.

Signe closed the door behind you once you were inside, the confined space between you and Jack more pronounced than ever. He had his glasses on and was wearing sweatpants and an Overwatch T-shirt. His hair looked messy and unkempt and you weren’t sure if this was a ‘before recording’ or ‘after recording’ look. Hell, you didn’t even know if he’s recorded at all since the thread appeared on him. Unless he kept his hands out of view, it would be hard to hide, and Jack talked a _lot_ with his hands. Of course, you knew that others wouldn’t be able to see the thread (sans magical beings) but since Jack knew that Signe could see it, perhaps he thought it was visible to everyone?

You didn’t know if it was the thread’s doing or both of you subconsciously, but suddenly, your hands were intertwined with one another, the shock of static electricity coursing through you straight to your heart, causing the two of you to break grasps just as quickly as you had come together. “What happened?” Signe asked, rushing from behind you to Jack’s side, her hand lying over his left arm. You looked down at your own left hand to see that the red thread was no longer there; in its place where the bow was knotted around your finger was a small, dark tattoo of the bow. “What did you do?” Signe asked, the question now directed at you, a slight tone of accusation on her tongue. You couldn’t blame her for that; after all, now Jack was sharing the same tattoo as you.

“Um, I’m not sure about this, but I can guess. Let me tell you about the thread first.” You tried to change the subject, looking around to try and spy a couch to sit on. You saw one out of the corner of your eyes in what you guess was their living room; you pointed to it. “Can we sit?”

Jack moved first, Signe wrapped around his arm as they moved to the other room, you willing your feet to stay still for a good five seconds before following. You desperately wished for the gnawing jealousy in the pit of your stomach to go away; Signe was Jack’s girlfriend. She had every right to link her arm around his. _But he’s your soulmate_ , your heart practically shouted at you, having to squint your eyes closed as the words echoed around your skull.

You felt like you were going to throw up.

Jack and Signe both took a seat on the couch, and you sat down in a chair nearby (trying not to notice their intertwined fingers). You fumbled with your hands, rubbing absentmindedly over your new tattoo, feeling your back dig into the backpack that was seated against the cushions. “So, this is probably going to sound crazy,” you started off, glancing up at the two of them. “But, I bought something called a Soulmates Thread from a witch’s shop. You tie it around your ring finger before you go to bed, and when you wake up, the other end is connected to your soulmate.”

They both laughed; that awkward laugh someone makes when they don’t know what else to say. Or when you don’t believe what someone is saying.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, trust me… But when the string appeared on you, didn’t you notice weird things about it?”

“Yeah, like how it went right through the fucking wall,” Jack responded, letting go of Signe’s hand to glance over his own, turning it over as he inspected it from every angle.

You nodded your head in agreement. “Yeah, I guess magic doesn’t respond to physics the same way we do. But-But if I knew it would lead me here, I wouldn’t have even done it! I… I was just tired of being alone, I had no idea…” You closed your mouth, afraid of rambling or being lost in thought. You wondered if it had led you to some random person in a relationship, if that would have made a difference. If you wouldn’t be watching his channel months from now or reading on Tumblr about his breakup and knowing that _you_ were the cause of it.

You didn’t even know if they were even going to break up.

“I-I don’t expect you guys to break up; I think you two are really cute together!” You smiled at them, ignoring the way your gut twisted into a knot. You stood up, hands fisting into the straps of your backpack. “So I’ll just go and we can all pretend that this never happened!”

“Well, what about this?” Signe asked as the two of them also stood, lifting up Jack’s hand to show to bow tattoo. “Isn’t there, like, some way to get rid of this?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry you had to go through all of this, but I love Signe.” You barely knew him through a computer screen, and yet the words hurt a million times more than you thought. Hearing your soulmate say that they loved someone else… you probably couldn’t contain the hurt from flashing across your face, both of them choosing to look away, Jack rubbing his free hand across his face. You had no idea if he was going through some inner turmoil of his own, but you secretly hoped so.

Soulmates couldn’t be one-sided, could they?

“Um.” You swallowed, trying to collect your thoughts, trying to push down the pain. You could wait until you were in the taxi ride home to cry about this. “We can head to a witch’s shop. I’m sure they might be able to do something about this?”

Both of them seemed hesitant; it sounded crazy, no doubt, but you hoped that they were starting to believe you about all this. “How do we find one?” Jack finally spoke up, freeing up his hands as he patted around his pockets, your ears picking up the slight jiggle of keys clinking together. You noticed out of the corner of your eye that Signe gently touched Jack’s arm, leaning toward him to whisper something before moving out of the room. Probably to get her bag?

“You can go to any abandoned building to enter one; are there any of those close by?” you asked, Jack rattling off a place a few blocks away.

The air between you two grew silent, static after that. It was like there was an electric current in the air, and you couldn’t keep your gaze on his face, choosing instead to stare down at his shoes. Black Converse. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, afraid to open your mouth.

“Hey, do you have any social media accounts?” Jack suddenly asked, your heart doing a flip as you whisked your head up. His gaze grew wide, jaw slightly slacked, as his facial features betrayed the backpedaling he was doing in his mind. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know why I just asked…”

“Yes,” you said suddenly, naming off your Twitter, Instagram… Snapchat. You could feel your cheeks start to burn, your mind wandering to conversations the two of you could easily have, knowing they would disappear after a day. When did you turn into such a vindictive person? Jack’s face seemed to light up, lips spreading as he grinned widely at you, the whites of his teeth blinding. He pulled out his phone and you did the same, deciding to be bold and step a bit closer so you could show him your handle names instead of spelling them out. You held back a gasp of joy as he showed you his Snapchat name, quickly adding him to your friend’s list. “Um, is this just to make sure?...” You trailed off, unsure of why he asked for your information, but you certainly weren’t complaining!

“Yeah, I just… feel bad, ya know? You came all this way; the least I could do is… you know, try to talk you through it, right?” He adjusted his glasses, fumbling with his phone for a moment before placing it away. You two were standing close enough to link hands, and there was nothing more in that moment that you wanted.

 _Ask him if he feels the same way. He’s got to! He must!_ You could hear yourself screaming the words to you, but as you opened your mouth, nothing came out. It wasn’t your place to do that (well, actually it was, if you were being honest with yourself…). Jack had to come to the realization all on his own, as much as it pained you to think that way.

You shuffled back as you heard Signe enter again, a bag over her shoulder, Jack’s bright smile shrinking as you did so.

 

\- - -

 

As the three of you walked down the sidewalk, you lead the way (despite not really knowing where ya’ll were headed). Jack directed from behind you, and you explained the method to entering, which caused a few snickers of disbelief. You hoped your talisman would help not all-the-way believers to enter.

“Well. Here we are,” Jack stated, as you guys stopped in front of a building. It was off on a side road, so it wasn’t too busy, which was a relief to you. Of course, you could see the string of lights in the window, a creaky sign hanging over the door, indicating it was a place of potion and spells. With a hurry, you dug the coin out of your pocket, turning around to hand it to Jack.

“Use this, and you’ll be able to see the shop and enter. Since I know it’s there, I can enter it without the talisman.” Jack almost eagerly reached for it, his larger hand engulfing your smaller one, cupping it for much longer than was necessary. As soon as his skin touched yours, an intense feeling of warmth washed over you, like you were sitting next to a fire. You could feel love and compassion, the type of strength so great it was like a fairytale coming to life. You wanted to grip onto his hand and never let go. But, as if the two of you were in a trance, it was broken the moment you separated.

You watched as Jack looked down at the talisman, rubbing his thumb over the carvings, before looking back up at the building. “Holy shit!” he cursed, his hand spasming and almost dropping it. Signe’s eyes had grown wide as well, and you wondered if she could see it too, and if it was because he was touching Jack, or because they were connected through their relationship. You grinned.

“Yeah. It’s cool, right? They got the whole ‘hiding in plain sight’ thing down pat. Come on, let’s go in.” You gestured toward the building, and, without even hesitating, walked up to the door, the rusty knob and gray paint job no longer gold and lavish like it once was. You twisted the knob with ease and opened it up, the inside a similar layout to the one in your hometown. You let the door shut behind you, only for it to open a few seconds later, Jack and Signe walking in with wonder in their eyes. You couldn’t help but giggle at their expression, wondering if that’s how you looked when you first entered.

“You guys can look around if you want while I talk up front. Um, can I get my talisman back now?” You held your hand out shyly for it, feeling anxious without it in your grasp. Jack handed it back over, your hands lingering again for longer than necessary. Would it even be possible to get this reversed? It almost seemed like you could hardly remember what life had felt like without knowing your soulmate.

Placing the coin back in your pocket, you made your way up to the front, pleasantly surprised to see what looked like fraternal twins standing behind the counter. The male greeted you with a warm smile, while the female was currently stocking something. “Hi,” you started, off, placing your palms gently on the counter. “I bought a soulmates thread from another shop, but it led me to someone already in a relationship. Is there a…” you paused, your words trailing off, as you watched as the male released a sigh, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward on the counter.

“Let me guess… it’s the significant other that wants this.” His eyes glanced up from yours to behind you, and you didn’t have to turn your head to know he was looking at Jack and Signe. You quickly shook your head in disagreement.

“No, he wants this too.” You held up your hand to show him how the string had disappeared, leaving a tattoo in its place.

“Look honey, the reason your soulmates thread looks like _that_ now –“ he pointed down at your hand, “- is because you two have met, but he refuses to believe that you’re the one for him. Magic doesn’t lie. And sooner or later, this relationship that he has is gonna fail.” He waved his index finger around, gesturing in their direction. You gripped the countertop slightly harder, letting out a heavy sigh. You figured as much.

“Oh, you poor thing,” the female twin called, moving next to her brother, her full lips pulled together in a small pout. “It must be agonizing being so close to your soulmate, only to have them reject you.”

 _Well, as if I already didn’t feel bad enough…_ you thought to yourself, trying to keep your true emotions from crossing your face. “No, it’s fine, really. I just want him to be happy.”

She placed her hand over yours, and you could feel the bow almost twisting on your skin, like it was there again. “And he will be. With you. I know it hurts now, but soon, you’ll have the rest of your life in never-ending happiness.” She smiled, pulling her hand away, knowing the words were meant to comfort you, but they were doing anything but.

The two witches were not speaking quietly by any means. You assumed it’s because they wanted Jack and Signe to hear what they were saying, but it was only making your second-hand embarrassment worse. “Um, thank you,” you said, nodding your head as you pulled away from the counter, turning to see that Jack and Signe were already waiting for you at the door. Jack’s face seemed to mirror what you thought yours might look like: pain hidden behind a thinly-veined disguise. Signe’s was a mixture of hurt and anger, and you couldn’t blame her. If you were in her shoes, you would no doubt be feeling the same way, having heard someone say that you were basically in a doomed relationship.

You shrugged your shoulders at them, saying sorry without words, and the three of you left. As soon as you stepped outside, you mentioned that you were going to call a taxi in order to head back to the airport and catch the first flight home. They decided to wait with you until the taxi showed up (Jack’s reasoning to make sure no creeps jumped you), and when it arrived, the three of you parted with an awkward wave.

As soon as you sat down in the backseat, and the car started to drive away, you felt like you were going to throw up. The farther away you got, the more pain exploded from the base of your right finger, and from your soul. You ran your hands over your face, trying your best not to cry in the car, but it was no use. You were crushed. You found your soulmate, only for them to love another and reject you. You tried to free yourself - and them - from one another, only to find out it’s meant to be. And yet they’re still not here with you.

It hurt more than you thought possible, and you wondered how you were going to function in life without them. You hoped the pain would subside as the days passed, and the distance between you two grew larger. You hoped the cab driver wouldn’t judge a sobbing girl in the backseat of his vehicle.

 

\- - -

 

Altogether, your time spent flying to and fro Brighton only took about three days, which gave you a week and a half left to enjoy your vacation time. But it also allowed you to realize that, by the end of the first week, distance and time was not going to heal your broken heart. If anything, the longer you spent not in contact with Jack, the more it seemed to hurt. Once you arrived back home, you crawled into bed and haven’t left it since, only to grab takeout when they came to the door, and to use the bathroom. You knew you wouldn’t be able to function at work like this, and so, you sought relief at the only place you could hope would have it.

A witch’s shop.

Your body seemed to protest getting out of bed, the muscles now sore from not moving, and you had an instant headache the moment you started to drive. All the while your heart thumped wildly in your chest; you had to grip the steering wheel until your knuckles turned white, mentally keeping yourself on the path to downtown instead of to the airport. You practically stumbled into the shop, the blonde-haired witch stocking some potions on a shelf instead of behind the counter. “Oh! You’re back,” she said, grinning widely. She was probably hoping you would spend more of your tab, but her grin disappeared as soon as she actually took a look at you. “Oh… oh dear. Come-come here and take a seat. You look like you’re about to faint child.”

She rushed over to you, pulling you to behind the counter where a stool was. You thought about voicing the fact that she didn’t look much older than you, so calling you a child was like calling the kettle black, but for some reason the words weren’t able to leave your mouth. “What happened? Did it?...” she started to question you, but then she glanced down at your hands, seeing the tattooed bow. She gripped both of your hands tightly, her face looking like she had been kicked in the gut. “I am SO sorry. You must be in so much pain.”

You nodded your head, unable to look at her. Her expression was so heartfelt you were going to cry, and you already felt pathetic enough. “Do you have anything that might help?” you managed to ask, looking up when you felt her hands suddenly pull away.

“Yes, of course!” she gasped out, darting out from behind the counter and scurrying through the shelves. It wasn’t but a few moments later and she was back, carrying what looked to be like a mega-bottle of that Excedrin you keep on you at all times. “This won’t make the pain go completely away… but it’ll help. At least enough to make you function.” She pushed the bottle into your hands, and you stood up, asking if you needed to do anything for the payment. She waved you off. “It’s already taken care of; your orb, remember?”

You smiled, immediately opening up the bottle and popping one pill in, the placebo effect taking hold and mentally you already started to feel more alive. It made you think you could handle living without him.

 

\- - -

 

It was true, the medicine made the pain more bearable. Now it just felt like the constant rejection of a crush instead of the devastating defeat from your soulmate. It was bothersome, dull enough to where you could sometimes ignore it, but once the thought crossed your mind, the pain intensified. You felt the guilt flow through your veins as some days you probably took more than was necessary; could you even overdose on this? A quick search through Google would just be laughable, but you felt hot shame crawl onto your face when you thought of stepping back in the shop to ask questions. It was silly to think so…but you didn’t want the witch to pity you even more than you already do yourself. Or worse, blame you, as if it is your own fault for putting yourself in this predicament.  

Time seemed to both crawl and yet fly. Before you could realize it, three months had passed since you originally tied the string around your ring finger. Looking back, you were surprised to have made it this far, but you also remembered each day, which seemed to drag on for eternity. The weekdays were alright; work preoccupied your mind enough to not think of it most of the time. The weekends were the worst.  

You knew it was probably for the best for you to go out with your friends, have fun, try to keep your mind off it. But your body just refused. You hated to admit it, but you’ve become a recluse since coming back. You’ve given out every excuse in the book and eventually, your friends just stopped inviting you. You would lay in bed, paralyzed by the pain in your chest, vibrating down to your soul. You wanted so badly for Jack to contact you, to say he’s broken up with Signe and that he loves you! But as the days went on, nothing seemed to change on his social media accounts. He was still recording, still posting, still acting as he usually did.  

There was a little change, a little difference. You noticed it the most when his thoughts tended to wander off. He would just stare at the camera, his gaze glassy. Most people wrote it off as him bringing in little snippets of Anti, but you knew better.  

Because you’ve seen yourself make that same face in the mirror. It’s the face you make when you realize that you fucked up. How you should have mentioned to him that you KNEW he felt the same way back! That look of regret, that it was too late, you knew that all too well.  

You couldn’t take him looking that way, at the camera, at  _you_ , so you stopped watching his videos a month into the pain. You still followed him on Twitter and everywhere else that the two of you traded names, but you were scared to get on your phone, scared that if you did, you might do or send something that would just make everything worse.  

However, it would seem your worst fear came to light sooner than you thought. It’s been six months since you met your soulmate, and you just ran out of pills.  

The change from being off it was instant. The first day without it, you had to take a half-day; your boss thought you were sick with something terrible, it was so intense. As you drove home, your mind could only come to one conclusion: you had to talk to him.  

Collapsing on your bed as soon as you arrived home, you whipped out your phone, trying to think logically through the pain of your heart melting in your chest. Your first instinct was to message him on Twitter, but then you realized he probably has DMs closed due to the influx of messages he would receive. So instead you opened up Snapchat, laying your phone against the covers so it just took a completely black picture, before writing the caption: 

 _Hey, it’s me. I’m sorry to bother you but can we talk?_  

You sent it before you could overthink what you just wrote, though you still did it anyways.  _Idiot! You should be more forceful, he’s your soulmate after all!_ a part of you yelled to yourself. You also thought that maybe you should have sent a picture of your face, that way he knew who ‘me’ was but before you could criticize yourself much longer, your phone buzzed with a message.  

It was a picture of Jack, him smiling brightly at you, that same bright smile he made when it was just the two of you alone. He looked to be in his recording studio, though it looked like he might have redecorated since the last time you saw it via a video.  

 _Of course! What’s up?_  

You couldn’t help but feel that smile was just for you and only for you. It was cheesy and cliché to think that, but it made you feel better. Hell, just seeing his face and knowing that he responded to you made the pain LOADS more tolerable. It was like you were back to taking the medicine again.  You took a picture of yourself, smiling back at him, writing the caption before sending it off.

_How have you been?_

You realized after you sent it that Jack probably didn’t have medicine like you, and you wondered and marveled at how strong he must be to still be acting sane without it. The next picture he sent back had Jack running his hand through his neon green stands. He was smiling but there wasn’t the same energy as in the first picture; he looked exhausted. He looked like how you _felt._

_Honestly? Not good. This chest pain is a bitch!_

So he IS affected by it after all! You felt bad for feeling so happy, but the fact that Jack was hurting too meant that it was true you two were supposed to be together. You took a picture and started to type back how you were feeling the same, and what you did to help the pain, but you realized it was getting too wordy. So you just deleted all of it and settled on sending him a video instead. “Yeah, I’ve been having that too. I had to go back to a witch’s shop, and apparently they have some medicine to help with that.” You paused, a look of sadness appearing on your features before staring back at your phone. “You seemed to be fairing a lot better than me, though.”

You sent it, even though you felt like you looked like a piece of shit – maybe you should have put some makeup on, or brushed your hair. You pulled the covers over your head while you waited, the sunlight streaming in from the blinds starting to hurt your head. Jack responded back with a video as well, and when you opened it up, your heart sunk at the words he said. “Only because I have to appear happy for the videos.” He looked absolutely defeated, crushed, as he was talking. Like saying it out loud was cementing it, and now his world was all coming down around him. You felt your eyes start to water, your heart aching for your loved one. You wanted to wrap him in your arms and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be alright, because now YOU were here, and you were NEVER letting go!

But Jack was miles away, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Before you could respond, Jack pinged you again, telling you to message him on Skype, and his information. You quickly sprung out of bed, reaching for your laptop and turning it on, cursing at how long it took to boot up, and how even longer it took for Skype to load. You typed in Jack’s information and sent off a message asking to be his friend. He accepted instantly, and then the next thing you knew, he was asking for a video chat with you. You scrambled for your headphones, which were thrown haphazardly on the floor next to your bed, plugging them in and pressing accept before the call ended. Jack came into view, starting off fuzzy and pixelated. “Sorry, my Internet is shit!” were the first words out of your mouth. _Really?_

But he laughed! A joyful laugh that was so hard, he leaned back in his chair and almost lost his headphones. “Well, I can see you crystal clear!” he said, and you smiled at him. His laughter soon stopped, his face growing more somber as he stared at you through the computer screen. “So… you’ve been having pain too?” He asked it as a question, but the tone his words took… he didn't have to ask because he knew it was true. You nodded your head.

“Yeah. I actually had to come home from work early today. I… I ran out of medicine, and it was just too much…” You looked down, afraid to look at him. You wrung your hands together, rubbing over the tattoo; it throbbed at the contact. “You’re so much stronger than I am.”

You heard him sigh, and you could almost feel his breath tickling your ears. “You keep saying that, but I’m not. When I’m not recording, I’m a fucking mess. Robin says I should take a break, because I look awful every time he sees me.” He sounded heartbroken, and you glanced back up, seeing a grimace upon his lips. “Please don’t make that face,” he added on, a hand coming into view as he rubbed it over his chest. “ _It hurts me._ ” His whisper was raw; you felt like bawling.

“Well then, the same goes for you,” you breathed back out, not able to make your breath any louder than you could. You could tell Jack heard you, as his eyes widen, noticeably affected by your words. “You’re gonna make me cry if you keep that up.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, finally glancing away to fumble around with something on his desk, most likely to keep his hand preoccupied. “It’s just that this –“ He gestured to his hand, where the bow was, “- this stuff is real. I think I’ve known it for a while, but I haven’t wanted to believe it.” He stopped, still staring at the thing he was messing with. “But this pain. It feels like… it feels like the heartache I’d get for Signe when I would go to conventions. That feeling of missing someone so much, and you can’t wait to be back. It’s like that… but-but worse! So much worse.” He finally looked at you, his eyes glassy and wet. He rubbed the back of his palm against his cheek, and you covered your mouth with your hands, feeling your own start to get wet as well. “But staring at you, and thinking of you, and now that I’m talking to you… it makes everything so, SO much goddamn better!”

“I dream about you every night,” you gasped out, wiping at your face; you were crying but you were smiling. You were happy, so happy! He nodded his head in agreement.

“Me too,” he whispered, and it was that smile again. That shining smile that you felt could only be for you. But you still had that downer in the back of your mind. You needed to address it now, before things got more serious.

“What-What about Signe?” you asked hesitantly, and felt Jack gulp more than heard him.

“After you left, I… I couldn’t get you off my mind. I think we both knew what was going to happen, but didn’t want to believe it. I could only last a couple more months before it became too much for both of us.” His words shocked you. All this time, he’s been broken up from her?

“Why-Why haven’t you-“

“I was scared,” he interjected, staring up at you. “I wanted to message you so bad! But I was afraid that you were too hurt from what I did. I thought maybe I deserved to suffer a bit for what I put you through… But I was so happy when you messaged me!” He grinned, just like that first picture he sent you, but you couldn’t get over the shock.

“Why would I hate you Jack? Yes, I was hurt, but you’re my soulmate! I love you!” The words were out of your mouth before you realized it, and you also realized you were shouting them, with tears going down your face.

Jack seemed to be at a loss for words, biting down on his lower lip, trying to hold himself back from tears of his own. “I-I never could have imagine how good just hearing those words would make me feel… Oh baby, baby, please don’t cry. I love you, please stop,” Jack pleaded through the camera, but hearing him say he loved you back just made you sob harder, having to bury your head in your hands, feeling snot start to run. “Please stop because I can’t… I can’t hug you or wipe them _away_.” His voice broke on the last word, and your heart lurched in your throat. You weren’t crying because you were sad, but because it felt like your heart had exploded with so much joy in your chest, you couldn’t contain it. You were so happy, so happy that you felt so loved. Even though the two of you were miles away, you could **feel** how much Jack loved you, a feeling you’ve never gotten from any of your significant others before.

And it made the past six months of hurt worth it, just like the female twin witch had said.

 

\- - -

 

It wasn’t an instant relationship by any means. You both felt it best to get to know one another before officially saying you were together, like you would do normally. Unofficially, however, the two of you were together and happy as can be. As soon as you two finished your crying session, one of you noticed how the bow tattoo was no longer on your ring fingers, meaning that the two of you had finally accepted one another as your soulmate. And with that, the pain went away as well. In its place was never-ending joy and love, and your cheeks were hurting from smiling so much all the time, but you were just SO happy! Your coworkers noticed a difference, you friends noticed a difference (now that you were back to hanging out with them), and Sean’s fans DEFINITELY noticed a difference in his videos. They were constantly commenting on how much more energy he has now, how much happier he seems to be…

Calling him Sean instead of Jack was taking some getting used to as well; he suggested you call him that, as it was more intimate and meant for those he loves instead of his name he was called on YouTube, and you couldn’t deny every time you said it or thought it the word left tingles on your tongue. Not to mention the look on his face he would get when you said his name. Probably the same look you gave him when he said your name. It just sounded so perfect rolling off his tongue, and ugh! With that accent… You couldn’t understand how much more you could fall in love with your soulmate, but it was happening each and every day.

The two of you were in constant communication, if not texting then Skyping once you got off work. You learned basic things about one another first: birthdays, favorite color, favorite animal, favorite food, favorite type of music, and so on. But as the days progressed, so did your discussions; they got deeper. Your dreams and aspirations, your fears that sometimes hold you back, the love of your career and how you manage to push yourself farther, what you’re constantly wanting to learn or do. You were always learning something new about the other, always helping them in some way. If one of you had a bad day, just seeing his name on your phone made everything instantly better.

Of course there were faults you had of one another. Habits or gripes that drove you insane. But they were few and far in-between, and the inaccuracies of this “perfect” relationship just made it better in your eyes. It made more real and less like a fairytale. Having your soulmate didn’t mean everything was a walk in the park. You still had bad days, the two of you still had obstacles to climb. But it made the journey so much more enjoyable now that you were with someone instead of trying to go it alone.

“I wish I could touch you. Our one moment of holding hands was not enough,” you lamented one night, laying on your stomach as you rested your head on your arms, you laptop laying on the bed in front of you.

“You know I can fly you out here in a heartbeat,” Sean responded, the sunlight bright in his recording room today. You smiled, knowing he’s offered to do so many times.

“I know baby, but I can’t miss any more work. I used up all my days.” The only other option was for him to come here, but he was so busy with trying to get videos recorded for his tour, that taking more time out was out of the question. And you wouldn’t dare have him put off his job for you.

He groaned, rolling his chair back some as he lolled his head back. “But I miss you so much!” His overreaction made you giggle, hiding your laughter in your elbow. He glanced his eyes down at you, a smirk on his lips. “Don’t you hide that laugh from me! A few weeks from now, and I better get to hear that in person!”

You nodded your head eagerly, you soul feeling like it had grown wings. In two weeks, the two of you would finally be able to meet again. Sean was starting his tour then, and of course gifted you a special pass to his very first showing. It was happening on a Saturday, which thankfully you were off on weekends. You would fly up there on Friday evening, watch the show, and then have the rest of the night with him. The two of you had wisely decided to wait until after his performance to meet, as you were both afraid if you meet before, you wouldn’t be able to separate from one another. It was going to be torture, but it would all be worth it.

“I can’t wait,” you sighed out, feeling content just staring at him. “I love you Sean.”

He rolled his chair back forward, his eyes hazy as he leaned down closer to his microphone. “I love you too babe.” His voice grew scratchy and deep, and it made your insides curl with a sudden warmth. This wasn’t foreign to either of you two, as of course you were insanely attracted to one another. You were too embarrassed to do anything on camera, however, so it mostly went through sexting one another. You couldn’t wait to actually feel his body in your grasp, to actually be with the one you loved. You knew Sean couldn’t wait either; finding your soulmate through magic gave you guys some weird after-effects, like sensing each other’s emotions from time to time. It made sense, seeing as how most of the time Sean knew you had a bad day before you were ever able to say anything to him. Likewise, you would always send out a quick heartfelt message when you felt a part of your soul start to get frustrated, most of the time it turning out to be Sean upset with his recording.

The two weeks seemed to fly by, and soon enough, once again you were sitting on an airplane, flying to meet your soulmate. You couldn’t believe how much your life had changed, in as little as barely a year. The hotel room was nice, and you stayed up all night imagining all the things you and Sean would do once the two of one saw each other. Some of them were innocent, but most were dirty, your cheeks hot with anticipation. You spent all of Saturday lounging in the fluffy bed, watching TV while texting Sean when he wasn’t busy. When it came time to get ready for the show, you were nervous, changing clothes multiple times before finally settling on the dress you brought along that you had planned on wearing the whole time. It was short and showed a lot of leg and boob and butt and you felt super exposed in it, but as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you felt super sexy. You wanted to be sexy for your soulmate. You wanted him to see you and think of nothing but you. You wanted to capture his full attention, and in this dress, you felt like you could do exactly that.

You put on minimal makeup, eye liner and lipstick and such, made sure your hair was as perfect as it was going to corporate with, and you grabbed your bag with your few essentials (like phone, wallet, ticket, and card key) before leaving and heading to the event. During the taxi ride, you bobbed your legs up and down, hands on your knees and fisting into the ends of your dress. You couldn’t help but stare out the window, watching as the setting sun was painting the city in a glow of reds and oranges, streetlights already starting to turn on.

“You seem either anxious or excited about something,” the cab driver commented at one of the stoplights, turning his wolf head slightly to stare at you. Ah yes, you seemed to have hopped inside a magical being’s taxi. Not that that was an issue, of course. In fact, it just made payment even easier.

“I’m on my way to meet my soulmate,” you answered him, his mouth opening slightly wider for a moment. He probably wasn’t expecting that answer, wasn’t expecting a human like you to give an answer like that, but as the light turned green, he turned his gaze back to the road, letting out a short chuckle.

“You must have just met. You’re acting like a pup with fresh meat.” You nodded your head towards the mirror even though a couple of months didn’t classify as ‘just meeting’ to you, but probably to them, who could have been with their soulmate for eons, it would seem that way. You still weren’t sure on if magical creatures lived longer than humans; there were lots of things you were still in the dark about, and for once, you weren’t bothered to dig deeper to find them. Seeing into their world was interesting, for sure, and you couldn’t help but feel eternally thankful for it, but you felt if you learned more about it, it might set you on a dangerous path later on down the line.

You were perfectly content being blissfully ignorant.

“Well, here we are sweets,” the wolfman said, pulling off to the side so you could step out. “I do take cash as well.” He turned around in his seat, extending his paw out for any bills or credit card to give him. Instead, you reached into your bag and pulled out a small orb – you had taken just a few out of the pouch to store in here – placing it in his paw. The orb reflected the lights from the cab and outside, making it appear as if it was housing a mini galaxy. “Well damn,” the wolfman murmured to himself, taking his hand back so he could marvel at it. “Never thought I’d live to see one of these in person.”

“If you don’t mind, could that also be my payment when I call on you to take me back?” you asked, watching as he rubbed a clawed thumb over the glossy surface. He pocketed the payment, before reaching for his dash and grabbing what looked to be a business card, handing it back to you. Once in your hands, you realized that’s exactly what it was: with what looked to be like his name and phone number to the company.

“Honey, with this orb, I’ll drive you around town for _days_ if you want. Just call and ask for me by name, and I’ll be here.” He winked at you, and you thanked him again, quickly climbing out and heading inside the building. You showed the ticket taker your admission, and they quickly took you to the front row, seeing as how it was a special VIP ticket that was meant for more than just getting in early and sitting in the front. It was your way of seeing Sean.

Now, of course you still would have seen him regardless but it would have been hours later, after the show had ended. Neither one of you could bare to wait that long, and so this allowed you to go backstage after the show ended and see him right then and there. You had one of the seats that was front and center, and as you sat there staring up at the curtain, you squirmed a little in your seat, starting to get nervous. You were excited but also anxious. Seeing him in person after so many months… you would have to hold yourself back from jumping up on stage and tackling him.

As it got closer to time, more and more people filled in, many young girls who were thrilled to be seeing Jacksepticeye in person, giggling to themselves about how they hoped senpai would notice them. You wisely kept your mouth shut, so you wouldn’t ruin their fun. Soon, the lights dimmed, the screams echoing around the room drowned out any sort of intro that Sean might have had.

It was wonderful to watch him. When he first noticed you in the audience, he fumbled over his words and nearly tripped. Of course everyone laughed it off, including yourself, as you hid your smile behind your hand. Every now and again, he would catch your eye, and you two would share a smile that made your heart soar. It wasn’t soon enough when the show finally came to a close, and your fingernails bit into the armchair to keep from being one of the first ones to jump up and rush over to the side door. When it seemed like most people had cleared out, you finally stood up and walked over, unsure of where to go from there. You approached someone who seemed like they were working on the tour and showed them your ticket, a smile spreading over their face. “Oh, so you’re the girl. Jack hasn’t shut up about you.” Your grin was so huge at that that it could have split your face in half.

As you followed the worker backstage, you could feel your heart hammering more and more in your chest. There were a lot of people already packing up things, and getting it ready for the next leg of the tour, and the worker stopped at a door before gesturing to it and walking off to go help the others. You took one final deep breath before twisting on the knob and letting yourself in.

Sean was pacing back and forth when you entered, though he stopped once he heard the door open. He was wearing all black: black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and his black hat with the neon green septic eye logo on it, turned backwards. He grinned at you as you closed the door behind you. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” you whispered back, almost feeling too paralyzed to move. Over half a year ago, you two were staring each other down with a red thread between you. Now, you two were alone. But it was like that string was still there, still pulling you along, and before you knew it, both of you had crossed the room to one another, Sean’s arms around your waist and yours in his hair, and he was kissing you like you were the air he breathed.

And you kissed him back like your life depended on it. He was yours, forever. Your soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Finally, the smut you guys have all been waiting for! Thank you guys for going on this journey with me – I’m so glad you enjoyed my little magic-eque universe I created~ Stay tuned for notes at the end about what else I have further planned <3_ **

#  **Chapter 3**

 

It was all you could have ever dreamed it would be.

Sean’s kiss felt magical, as he slanted his jaw against yours, the stubble on his chin lightly scratching your cheek. He moved one hand from your waist to hold your cheek, angling it in just the right position that he wanted as you two kissed deeper, never letting each other go. Your hand pulled at his hair, feeling how soft it is, slightly wet from him sweating on stage, but you didn’t care. He felt wonderful, it was amazing to finally be in his arms. Finally doing what you’ve always wanted to do.

Sean pulled away slightly, his breath coming out in little puffs on your lips. “You…” You watched as his eyes roamed up and down your body appraisingly. “… look fucking beautiful.”

You could feel yourself blushing, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, feeling how smooth the skin was there. “You look sexy,” you gasped out, using the leverage of where your hands were to pull him back in for a kiss, feeling Sean _growl_ against your lips. His teeth found your bottom lip and tugged on it, pulling it into his own mouth to suck on, leaving you moaning. You desperately wished to have something more of him to grab onto; his neck and the collar of his shirt just simply wasn’t enough. Sean released your lip, and you retaliated by licking your tongue across his mouth, coaxing his own to tangle with yours. Once you were able to grab it, you sucked on his tongue, feeling him shudder under your touch.

Your back was suddenly against the wall; you didn’t realize he had been backing the two of you up. But now that you had something sturdy behind you, you pulled Sean even closer, feeling him grind against you. You could feel yourself becoming even wetter as you felt his bulge swish from the outside of your thigh to your core and back again. “Sean!...” you cried out as he pulled away from the kiss to deliver a particularly hard thrust against you, so much so that your body slammed back into the wall with a noticeable _THUD_.

His mouth was suddenly on your jaw, trailing open-mouth kisses along the edge and down the side of your neck, stopping halfway to nip at your racing pulse. “God, I want you so bad,” he mumbled into your skin, his kisses leaving your body hot and cold all over. You wanted him too; oh God, did you want him so bad!

“H-How much time do you have?” You question came out in a warble and ended in a moan, as Sean sucked at the junction of your neck and shoulder, hard enough to where he was most definitely going to leave a mark. He released it with a sinfully wet sound, his blue eyes glossy and glazed over as he stared back at you.

“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.” His voice was raw, like he had been recording a screaming session, peppering your mouth with kisses, unable to leave you alone too long without contact. You felt the same way.

You both knew that you two wouldn’t have much time with one another, which is probably why you both felt the need to hold onto one another like your life depended on it. You knew this wouldn’t be the last time you would see one another, but at the same time, you knew that you both wished you could have more time than just one night together.

You held his head in your hands, letting it be your turn now to softly kiss along his jaw. “Let’s go back to my place,” you whispered out, finally kissing his lips softly, before it turned more wanton and ravenous. Sean nodded his head against your lips, and your arms struggled to reach your purse through his grasp. You hand brushed against the front of his jeans as you were swinging it down, and you were palming him before you even really thought it through. Sean gasped against you, pulling away from the kiss to lean his forehead against your own.

“Shit, don’t tease me babe, or we’re never going to leave,” he groaned out, and you squeezed your thighs together at just how deep and sexy his voice sounded.

“Sorry.” You gave a brisk apologetic kiss, finally able to reach into your handbag and grab your cellphone, fingers typing in the numbers from the business card. It was an automated response, and as you recited the wolf man’s name and your current address, the voice responded that he would be there in about ten minutes.

“Ten minutes? I don’t know if I can wait,” Sean mumbled into your temple, placing a kiss at the hair there, obviously being able to hear the loud recorded voice from where you held the phone against your ear. You giggled slightly at the whine in his voice, struggling to put your phone away before roaming your hands over his covered chest, letting your nails bunch up the fabric softly. Sean leaned his head down, tongue lazily flapping out to lap at the shell of your ear, his soft pants of encouragement enticing your roaming to become gropier.

Before you knew it, you could feel your phone buzzing in your purse, mumbling into Sean’s chest that their ride was here before he was practically dragging you out of the building. The two of you tumbled into the backseat, your face buried into Sean’s neck but you could still make out the shit-eating grin the wolf man was wearing through the rear-view mirror. “Do you remember the hotel you picked me up at?” you gasped out your question, Sean finally seeming to notice their driver.

“Holy shit!” he cried out, a grin on his face. The wolf man’s laugh was a mix between a bark and a howl.

“So I was right! Like a pup with fresh meat. Your bond is so new, I could smell it before I even spotted you.” His gaze shifted between the two of you, before pulling away from the curb without another word. “ ‘Course I remember darling. I take it you want the fastest way there?”

You panted. “Please.”

 

\- - -

 

The two of you stumbled into your hotel room, thankful that the door was heavy and would shut on its own; you doubted Sean was going to bother caring about it, the way his lips were attached to your own. He unglued his mouth from yours to let his eyes roam over your shoulder, obviously searching for the only thing that was necessary.

The bed.

Finding it, you felt Sean’s hand dip lower, hoisting you up by your thighs, the fabric of your dress bunching into your crotch. “Sean!” you gasped out into a fit of giggles, wrapping your arms tight around his neck as he shimmied the few steps needed before tossing you down onto the bed, the comforter soft against your bare skin. Hands on your chest and knees together, you stared up at Sean, watching his chest rise and fall as he just stared at you. You felt exposed despite still having all your clothes on, and you squeezed your muscles, feeling every nerve clench in anticipation. He was looking at you like he was going to ravish you, and you couldn’t wait.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he said again before leaning forward, climbing over you to settle his weight on his elbows, dipping down to kiss you again softly, slowly. It was torturous, and you let him know by wringing your fingers through his hair, tugging on them and hearing his groans of a reply.

“Sean, I want you so bad,” you said, twisting under him, your fingers trailing down the sides of his neck to his back, wishing to feel his skin. He sat back up slightly in order to remove his shirt, you taking the opportunity to kick off your shoes while you had the chance. You couldn’t help but marvel at his body, leaning up to let your fingertips drift over his chest, his pecs, leaving open-mouth kisses all along his collarbone. You could feel his heartbeat on your mouth, his breathing trying to stay even, one of your hands drifting lower to cup him through his jeans again, listening to his sharp intake of breath.

“Fuck…” he breathed out, and you watch him roll his head back, eyes screwed shut, your name rolling off his tongue in a breathy whisper. You sucked on his collarbone, palming him through his jeans, feeling how hard he already was for you. It made you wet, just thinking about it. Sean gently pushed you away, his blue eyes glossy and hazy, fingers fumbling with the zipper on your dress before you decided to help him.

You felt the fabric peel away from your body, left dressed in your panties (your dress was convenient enough to have a built-in bra), redness coating your cheeks and neck as you blushed in embarrassment. Sean didn’t give you much time to think on your undressed state, for he was already making his way down your neck, fingers tip-toeing up your sides before finally cupping your breast. You gasped, arching into his touch, feeling the temperature different of his hands against you. Your skin felt hot and his was so cool to the touch. You bit your lip, watching his face as his tongue lapped against you clavicle.

His hands squeezed your breasts softly, thumb flicking over your perk nipple. You swallowed, watching him watch the movement with heated eyes. “Are they?...” You didn’t know if he liked small boobs or big boobs, and you were immediately self-conscious with your appearance.

“Perfect.” He finished your sentence for you, looking at you as he released one breast, letting his tongue hang out as he flicked it over the exposed nipple. You tilted your head back, gasping in air. It was lewd, watching him make those movements; it was making you so wet.

“D-Don’t stare…” you mumbled out, sucking in quickly when you felt his mouth fully close over your tit. The movements of his other hand started to grow stronger, not forceful enough to hurt, but the increased pressure was enjoyable now that you were more aroused.

“Why not? I love seeing your reaction, seeing what’s making you fall apart under me.” He released your breast with a sloppy sound that made you clench your thighs together. “It’s so fucking hot.”

“Sean…” His name was the only thing on your mind. That, and the need of getting an orgasm. You had so many feelings and emotions built up, it felt like you were going to burst. You felt Sean start to move down, and before you knew it, his face was pressed into your slit through the fabric of your soaked panties. You whimpered above him, and felt the grip he had on your thighs start to shake.

He breathed out your name in a low groan. “I want to taste you, please?...” His voice was deep, half-smothered by the fact he was trying to suffocate himself on you, feeling his tongue lick at you through the cotton. You were almost tempted to cry out and let him, but courage flowed through your veins at a sudden thought.

“Wait,” you were able to gasp out, moving to sit up on your elbows, Sean, feeling your movement, brought his head up to look at you. You reached for him with one arm and he let you pull him forward, sitting up and wrapping your arms around his neck. You buried your face into his neck, embarrassed to say the words out loud while looking into his eyes. “I want to taste you too…” you said, pausing a bit as you licked your lips. You could feel his hands gently rubbing up and down at your sides, callouses on his fingertips from playing video games. You whispered in his ear. “ _I want to sit on your face_.”

His hands stilled on you, and you pulled away to see that his face was nearly as red as yours. “Okay,” he nodded, and the two of you pulled away from one another, you scooting back on the bed as he climbed fully on it, moving to lay down at the head of it, just underneath all the pillows. His fingers reached down to his boxers, and the two of you quietly finished undressing each other, you feeling much too embarrassed to properly stare at him. Sean didn’t seem to mind being so exposed but you could feel his nervousness shaking through your own core due to the bond of being soulmates.

You took in a big gulp of confidence, scooting yourself closer as you slung a leg over his chest, Sean helping you out with steady hands on the outside of your thighs. You tried not to think about the fact that your ass, your...  _everything_ was staring him right in the face as you backed up until you could feel his breath against your nether region. Your elbows shook when you felt him take the first lick, a long strip right down your slit to your clit, before sucking on the nub. “Aah!” He sucked harder and your inner muscles clenched down onto nothing, desperately wishing there was something there.

It was then you remembered that you wanted this position for a reason; you wanted to pleasure him too. Looking down at his member, you felt shameless as your mouth started to water. Yes, the two of you have shared pictures with one another, but it was nothing compared to seeing it in person. He wasn’t giant; in fact he had more length than girth. But you had never had sex with someone uncircumcised before! Resting yourself slightly on Sean, you reached out with one hand and gently grasp at the base of his penis, feeling his licking take a short pause, gasping breaths on your wet core. You experimentally stroke it a bit, watching with fascination as the skin at the tip of the penis pulled back to reveal the head before covering it again. It felt like opening a present at Christmas over and over again, and you could feel yourself getting more turned on every time you saw how red his dick was.

You adjusted your grip on him, the skin now permanently pulled back, as you leaned forward, placing your mouth over his head and immediately sucking. His teeth gently scraped your clit and you squeaked, tasting his bitter precum as your actions turned him on. You slightly wiggled your ass, and you were rewarded when his hand slapped it. Your head was now bobbing up and down over his shaft, trying to give him as much pleasure as he’s given you, just imagining how the two of you looked increasing the height of your incoming orgasm.

Suddenly Sean shoved two fingers in you, mouth permanently attached to your clit as he pumped them in and out rapidly, and you were screaming, back arched into his body as you came. You could feel your whole body shaking as you came down from it, his dick wet from your saliva as it rested against your cheek. “Fuck,” you heard him say breathlessly and you scrambled off him, turning around to look at him. His chin had residue of you on it, but you couldn’t care less; you were still so wound up you wanted more. His pupils were blown wide and without a sound, he was leaning off the bed, digging around in his pants pocket before pulling out a condom.

He sat up on his knees, opening up the wrapper and sliding it on, holding back his foreskin as he did so. As soon as he was finished, you were shoving at his chest, getting him to lie back down as you clambered over him, hovering just above as you looked down at him. He looked up at you, clearly extremely horny but still willing to let you move at your own pace. “You’re so hot.” He repeated your name like it was a mantra.

“I-I’m in control,” you stuttered out, not sure if that was even believable.

He nodded his head. “Yes ma’am!” His instant submissive nature made your cunt ache for his cock; you had no idea it was going to be so attractive.

Grabbing at him by the base, you held him up and gently lowered yourself down on top of him. Despite being wet and there being lube on the condom, you still felt self-conscious about the sex and your body reacted that way, your inner muscles tensing up around him as soon as the penetration happened. The two of you gasped out, and you pulled him out some, inching him further down slowly until your wetness fully coated him and he was shafted inside you. Sean’s hands on your hips were trembling, and you looked at his face, seeing him bite his lip. “How do I feel?” you asked shyly, tucking your head into your shoulder somewhat.

“You feel amazing. So tight and gah!-“ Sean rolled his eyes back as you lifted yourself off him before slamming back down. Seeing him start to unwind under you was giving you extreme confidence, that it was due to YOU, and that these faces and sounds he was making would only be FOR you. You started a slow pace on top of him, and Sean let you control it, his fingers running over your stomach, sides, and back as you rode yourself on top of him. The two of you were panting heavily, and though this felt good, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get yourself off this way, not with the pace you were carrying. Your body wished to move faster, but you lacked the upper-body strength to do so.

Leaning forward, you rest your face against the side of his own, Sean eagerly taking the hint and replacing his hands so that they were grasping your ass, using the bedsprings to jack himself into you, the new position curving his dick so that your clit ground against his pelvis with every thrust. “Sean! Yes yes fuck!” you cried out, muffling the sounds of your screams by lapping at his neck, sinking your teeth into it as you sucked hard. Sean responded with another slap to your ass and you were cumming, hearing him spout out similar curse words before his pace slowed, the sound of you two’s intense panting filling the room.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, too tired to move, before Sean grunted and his hands pulled at your waist, motioning for you to lift up. He pulled himself out of you with a groan, and while Sean moved to remove the condom from his penis, you quickly made your way to the bathroom in order to pee. As soon as you finished, you moved to flush the toilet, but saw Sean wander in, playfully knocking you out of the way via a hip bump. You grinned, seeing him flash a smile back of his own, and scooted over to the sink to wash your hands. There was a small part of your mind saying you should probably feel embarrassed for the both of you still being naked, but you couldn’t bring yourself to fully care that much about it. After everything that just happened, you felt more… content, than anything!

You left Sean alone in the bathroom, moving back into the bedroom to dig through your suitcase, slipping on a pair of clean panties, before finding his shirt and slipping it on as well. His body spray immediately consumed you and took a deep breath of it in, letting it fill your lungs as you sighed happily. “Heey… that’s not your shirt,” Sean proclaimed with a smile on his face, coming into the room and quickly slipping his boxers back on.

You looked over your shoulder at him with a grin on your face. “It is now.”

“Damn shirt stealer,” he grumbled, before hugging you from behind, placing a soft kiss against your shoulder. “I saw what you did to my neck. That’s gonna be hard to cover up.”

Confused, you turned around to spy a dark hickey on one side, suddenly remembering what you did in the throes of passions. “Sean, I’m so sorry!” you gasped, moving to kiss at it gently.

He laughed, the sound vibrating through his skin. “It’s alright love. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Besides,” he paused, so that you would look up at him. “I suppose now’s a good time as any to let people know about my soulmate.”

Warmth flowed through you at the sound of his words; after all this time, still hearing him call you his soulmate sent a thrill through you to your bones. The two of you kissed, before moving to climb back into bed, this time under the covers, Sean reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp and encase the room in darkness. “Sean,” you said once he turned back to face you, feeling him reach for you in the darkness. You pushed yourself towards him, feeling his arm wrap around you as you placed one around his neck. You could barely make out his facial features in the pitch-black room. “I really glad I tied that string around my finger.” Even though your confession was whispered, your voice felt like you had screamed it. It was raw with truth, with emotion, with love.

“I’m glad you did too,” Sean whispered back, his voice just as soft but sounding as raw as yours did. You could feel your eyes start to water, but you’ve never been happier in your life. You knew the long-distance would be tough - a challenge - but you’ve never felt more determined, or more loved, to face one head-on before. “Thank you.” you heard Sean say, breaking you out of your thoughts. “I’ve never felt more complete in my life.”

You realized that even though you were the one that was looking for a soulmate, it worked both ways. Sean was never going to be complete without you, just as you weren’t without him. He needed you as much as you needed him, and that thought made everything that you had to go through worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_If you guys want, you can follow me on my Tumblr account (under the same name, of course). On there I sometimes upload snippets of stories that I'm working on before they get posted._ **
> 
> **_Thanxs! :) :p ;)_ **


End file.
